l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hooded Ronin
The Hooded Ronin was the descendant of Shinsei who led the Seven Thunders to victory against Fu Leng on the Second Day of Thunder in 1128. Mountain of the Seven Thunders (Fire and Shadow Foil Chase Cards flavor) He was nicknamed as Hyojin, the Rokugani term for "guide." Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, p. 3 Childhood The Hooded Ronin was a heimin who lived on the rice paddy near Imperial lands. He early lost his father and was raised by his grandfather Ojo. Each fall since he was two years old, Four Temples monks visited the boy's village, taking him under their tutelage in the winter months, and returning the boy to the village in spring. He was forbidden to ever speak of what happened inside the walls of the Four Temples. Time of the Void, p. 115 Grandfather's Death In 1123 the Scorpion Coup was in motion, and Matsu Agetoki arrived to the village, making a forced levy. Ojo begged Agetoki not to take his grandson, and the samurai refused curtly, kicking him in the chest, causing the elder's death. Not wanting to draw attention to his overzealous behavior, Agetoki moved on with a few of the villagers. Ancestry Revealed This fall the monks returned led by the Head of the Brotherhood of Shinsei, Tetsuya. The master of the Four Temples took the boy to speak alone, and the truth of his lineage was given to him. When a Day of Thunder was approaching the true descendant of Shinsei had to gather the Thunders to defeat the Champion of Jigoku. A Gathering of Thunder, by Rich Wulf The Hooded Ronin The Hooded Ronin fled to the Dragon lands, the Clan his grandfather said he could trust above all else. When he was in the presence of Togashi Yokuni, the Hooded Ronin knew that the Dragon Clan Champion needed him, as Rokugan and seven others. Both left Kyuden Togashi, and Yokuni returned to his mountain fortress months later, alone. Scorpion Coup The Hooded Ronin was present at Otosan Uchi during the failed Scorpion Coup. He knew the time he had been waiting was coming, and prepared himself. Sanctified Temples (Scorpion Clan Coup flavor) After the Coup The Hooded Ronin was seen after the Scorpion Coup. In 1125 he met the Grand Master of the Elements Naka Kuro. Way of the Wolf, p. 72 He served for a time as an Ashigaru, most likely in order to hide from anyone seeking the descendant of Shinsei. The Hooded Ronin (Shadowlands card text) He enjoyed playing a flute. Time of the Void, p. 8 Clan War In 1127, in anticipation of the upcoming war, the Hooded Ronin became more active. Time of the Void, p. 10 He saw the Crab armies marching against the Toturi's Army in the battle known as the Battle of Beiden Pass. He knew it was time to begin his quest. Time of the Void, pp. 7-8 He appeared on battlefields, fighting alongside such generals as Otaku Kamoko, Shiba Tsukune, and Daidoji Uji, providing valuable insight to them. Then, as quickly as he appeared, he was gone again. Clan War: The Clans, p. 61 In 1128 the mad shugenja Yogo Junzo began to seek the descendant of Shinsei, to kill him before he could reunite the Seven Thunders. Ryan Dancey's Timeline (Anvil of Despair) Yogo Junzo's Army destroyed many temples during the quest. Time of the Void, p. 74 In summer the Hooded Ronin met Toturi the Black, whose command became ever more sharp and sure after the visit. Time of the Void, p. 77 Captured In the Month of the Monkey of 1128 the Hooded Ronin was captured by a group of oni while travelling through the Phoenix lands, betrayed by a temple that had fallen to darkness. A heimin reported the event, and Unicorn and Dragon forces raced to intercept before they led him to Otosan Uchi and Hantei XXXIX, already the vessel of Fu Leng. He managed to teach the Tao to Gazuk, one of his captors, easily bewildering the weak-willed goblin with his wisdom, and turned him toward the path of enlightenment. Gazuk sought aid to free the Hooded Ronin, returning with a group of samurai who defeated the camp's guardians before Yogo Junzo arrived. The Hooded Ronin thanked the samurai sincerely and continued on his way with Gazuk in tow. Time of the Void, p. 107 Gathering the Thunders At Kakita Palace, the Hooded Ronin listened the stories told by Doji Shizue to a group of children, including the gathering of the original Seven Thunders. Shortly after he began his own quest, starting with Mirumoto Hitomi, who led the Mirumoto Army, followed by Otaku Kamoko, who was in her way to Otosan Uchi which had been recently assaulted by Hida Kisada. The third was Hida Yakamo, whose father was near him wounded by the Emperor himself, and gifted him with the Jade Hand, a nemuranai provided by Togashi Yokuni. The Hooded Ronin then moved to the Asahina fields, where he met Doji Hoturi, just to come to Otosan Uchi with Yokuni, speaking to Bayushi Kachiko. In Toturi's camp he gave to the Black Lion a letter which was written by Matsu herself, secured until it was time to give it to her heir as Lion Thunder. And finally the ronin met a tainted Isawa Tadaka, who already knew he was approaching. The Seven Thunders have been gathered and the cycle of one thousand years was reaching to an end. Clan War: Thunder's Challenge, pp. 2-7 Otosan Uchi Assaulted While the combined forces of the Great Clans were assaulting the Imperial City the Hooded Ronin was pondering with Bayushi Kachiko her motivations as a Thunder. Time of the Void, p. 98 Second Day of Thunder When Mirumoto Hitomi opened the 12th Black Scroll and Fu Leng completed his power with his soul fully released into the body of the last Hantei, the Hooded Ronin stepped from the shadows clapping his hands. The New Tao The conversation between Toturi and the Hooded Ronin in 1129 was written down by Isawa Osugi and named the New Tao. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 19 After it he must retire from the Empire, so that his line might be protected until the next Day of Thunder. The Hidden Path, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Burning Sands Awakening The teachings of Shinsei had reached far and wide. Shinsei's wisdom was taught in the Burning Sands, although he and his descendants were known by different names wherever they traveled. In the Burning Sands, the Hooded Ronin was known as Duqaq. Re-Awakening, Part I, by Lucas Twyman The Khan’s Defiance, by Shawn Carman He wandered the alleys and quarters of the city, preaching his philosophy. Mubarak (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart flavor) He knew something was wrong there when he saw a Ra'Shari who was prisoner in a well being mocked by the populace. A stab appeared on a citizen's hand and Duqaq intervened using his staff as a weapon. Inhuman Condition (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Duqaq aided in preventing disaster during the events known as the Awakening. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 92 Erba'a Alliance The Moto Tar-Khan Kiyoshi built a powerful Horde. He intented on storming Medinat al-Salaam to end the rule of the Immortal Caliph Hanan Talibah and her Senpet allies. His forces were soon joined by the Yodotai and Ra'Shari. Sun Tao While away from the Empire Sun Tao might have had dealings with, or even founded, the Yodotai Empire. The Yodotai soldier, Adrianna heard Duqaq say "A competent general attacks an enemy's army. A superior general attacks an enemy's alliances.". Adrianna recognized those attributed the same words to the Yodotai historical figure Augustus the Uniter, while while Bayushi Tomaru declared them to be from Sun Tao. Duqaq told them, "No, both.", and said no more on the subject. Shattering of the Jewel In 1132 the combined Horde (now known as the Erba'a Alliance), also swelled its ranks with many former slaves of the Senpet, now hell-bent on revenge, the Hanif and the Rokugani Scorpion. Duqaq had snuck into the mines of the Senpet and inspired the Hanif and the Scorpion to throw off their chains and turn on their captors. With his leadership they had managed to distract the Senpet until the Yodotai arrived to liberate the slaves. The alliance sieged Medinaat Al-Salaam. Abresax The Senpet General Abresax was wounded in battle, and Duqaq, despite he was the leader enemy sustained his life. When Abresax recovered he asked why Duqaq had healed him. The holy man responded the Senpet did the same for him long time ago. Sustain Life (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Duqaq was talking when Shinsei, under the name of Mekhem, was healed from his wounds by a people who used the poison of a scarab, the people of the Senpet. Lands of the Senpet (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Caliph's death The Erba'a alliance broke the walls of the Jewel in the Shattering of the Jewel, but did not seize it. The own citizens broke free from the Caliph's reign of terror. The End of Age Duqaq had saved many of the Jewel's citizens using a secret passage in the city walls, the Prophet's Wall. Secret Passage (LBS - The Awakening flavor) Duqaq also gathered the remnants of the Yodotai to a safe place, including his leader, the Yodotai Warlord Aurelian alongside with his aide Phyrrus. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 226 School of Astronomy Duqaq founded the School of Astronomy which bore his name. Eventually he followed his ancestor path and disappeared from the city, and nobody knew where he had moved. Return to Rokugan The Hooded Ronin did not remove himself entirely from the Empire. Hiding among the common people, he watched as Rokugan grew and changed. He watched as the Sun and Moon fell, the Four Winds divided the Empire among themselves, the Fall of Otosan Uchi, and Iuchiban's Rain of Blood. Way of the Open Hand, p. 17 Death and Descendant The Hooded Ronin died in a small hut well hidden in the mountains Way of the Open Hand, p. 18 in 1165. In his deathbed the Hooded Ronin begged his son Rosoku not to abandon Rokugan during its time of need as all previous heirs to Shinsei had done. See also * The Hooded Ronin/Meta * The Hooded Ronin/CW Meta External Links * The Hooded Ronin (Shadowlands) * The Hooded Ronin Exp (Crimson and Jade) * The Hooded Ronin, Descendant of Shinsei (Siege: Clan War) Category:Ronin Category:Leaders of the Brotherhood of Shinsei Category:Ashigaru Category:Prophets